Sally Williams
Sally Maryam Williams, or simply known as Sally is the main protagonist of the Creepypasta story titled "Play With Me". History "Play with Me" takes place on a summer in the 60s where a sweet 8-year-old girl named Sally was enjoying her day like any other day. However, she soon found herself plunged into a nightmare when her abusive Uncle Johnny comes to visit. Uncle Johnny raped her multiple times, threatening her not to tell anyone or else. However, she eventually caved in and told her parents something was wrong, but they dismissed it as a nightmare before she could go into any details or tell them what Johnny did. However, Johnny heard her trying to confess and, tricking her parents into thinking he'd take her to the store, drove her to a park and killed her by smashing in the side of her head with a rock after beating her up. Ever since then, Sally continues to haunt her old house scaring the living daylights out of its older residents and happily playing with its younger ones. Personality Sally is a kind, silly, playful and somewhat manipulative trickster. She can get jealous over small things, such as "new people" getting to know her playmates, believing they are trying to take them away from her. She likes having most of the attention, usually trying to outdo someone for it, which comes down to her being a trickster. Despite being wary around most adults, loving to scare/prank people and throwing the occasional ghostly destructive temper tantrum, she is mostly a neutral gal towards everyone. Whoever can blame her is that she is a kid after all. However, she also has a hatred for abuse by adults, stemming from her own experience with Uncle Johnny. After implicitly becoming a Proxy, she uses her newfound power to act on this hatred, helping Jesse kill his father and killing Uncle Johnny off-screen. Gallery Sally Williams Creepy Pasta Voice Trivia *She always carries her teddy bear, Charlie around. *She likes coloring, dolls, Charlie , girly things like dresses and makeup, anything pink, playing any kind of games, scaring people, watching cartoons, pranking and chocolate milk. *She dislikes mentions of her uncle, killing, spiders, other people getting more attention than her, getting in trouble, getting in the way of anyone, the forest at night, dismissive parents and being abandoned. *If she sees someone bad (and she knows it) getting hurt then she will find some kind of twisted satisfaction out of it, though she won't participate in it. If it is someone nice or not bad at all, she will probably look away, cry and/or attempt to help them even when she knows it is futile. *Though she is portrayed as more of a mischievous anti-villain in the original story, some later adaptations and retellings have portrayed her as a more violent and vengeful spirit. *The story has received negative reception for its bad handling of the concept of rape and has been removed from the Creepypasta Wiki. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Noncorporeal Category:Kids Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Scapegoat Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Undead Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Mischievous Category:Betrayed Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Damned Souls Category:Vigilante Category:Deceased Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral